Battle of Mai Castle
by Night's Beloved
Summary: The battle of Mai Castle, as seen in Xtreme Legends. Rated T for some gore and Language.


Summary: What would have happened if Guan Yu and Guan Ping had been rescued from Mai Castle, as they had been in Xtreme Legends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Jiao Quan. Though I wouldn't fight if Koei wanted to buy Jiao Quan.

Guan Yu, the Officer praised as the God of War, and his forces had been forced to retreat to Mai Castle during their attack on Fan Castle, after being assaulted from behind by the forces of Wu, led by Lu Meng. Their retreat and reinforcements cut off, they attempt to hold off the Allied forces of Wu and Wei, as more and more soldiers desert...

Mai Castle was sealed tight, its gates unyielding against the Allied forces. Guan Yu stirred silently, squeezing the shaft of his weapon, the Blue Dragon, trying to think of a way to get himself and his soldiers out of this mess as the wind blew his long beard slightly in the wind. His son, Guan Ping walked up next to him, his giant sword, the Flying Dragon, resting on its holster across the small of his back. Guan Yu's companion, Zhou Cang walked beside and slightly behind him, carryng his Eclipse pike in a water bucket carrying manor. "Father, what can we do? They have us surrounded and the soldiers keep abandoning us-" Guan Yu turned sharply to his son, just realizing something, "Wait... How do they get out when we are surrounded?"

Zhou Cang answered quietly, "They slip out in small groups to the north. The Wei and Wu forces don't notice small groups like that." Guan Yu was silent for several long moments, letting Zhou Cang and Guan Ping stand there in quiet confusion. Guan Yu said, the wheels turning in his head, "Guan Ping I want you to assemble a small strike force and take to the east road. I will acompany you as far as the gate, but after that it will be up to you and you alone to secure the gates for our reinforcements. Can I trust you to do this?"

Guan Ping was quiet before he said, "Father, I am the son of a great warrior. I will forge a path to a better world ruled by Shu, I swear it." Guan Yu smiled and nodded his head, before turning and looking down at Zhou Cang and said, "You and I will hold out here for as long as we can. I know that we can do it. Zhou Cang, assemble a small strike force of the most skilled and loyal warriors we have. Guan Ping, prepare to leave." Guan Ping and Zhou Cang nodded and turned to leave, but Guan Yu stopped Guan Ping and said, "Son... I was supposed to teach you how to play Go when the assault on Fan Castle was over. I am sorry I never got that chance." Guan Ping smiled sadly, knowing his father was suggesting that he wouldn't make it through the wait for reinforcements. "Father... we will have time for that after I arrive with reinforcements. You won't die, not yet," Guan Ping said, a fire in his eyes. "Ping. I am proud of the man you have become. Now, Zhou Cang should have the strike force assembled. Fly true and fast. But... would you like to take the Red Hare? Just to be sure." Guan Yu was no longer looking at his son, but rather at the sky, trying not to show the rage of emotions going on behind his eyes.

"You will need him after our victory," Guan Ping said finally, turning away to reach his brown horse, Sandstorm, "Because he is the only steed worthy of you father, and you the only warrior worthy of him, to carry you from triumph. I will return." Guan Yu watched as his son and the strike force left, a sad feeling filling his being. "Ride swift, Ping. I will be fighting alongside you, one way, or another."

In the Wu camp, Lu Meng sat in his temporary command room in a Supply Base. A messenger arrived, out of breath, and fell to one knee, bowing his head, "Lord Lu Meng, it appears as if Guan Ping and Guan Yu are heading out by the east road, should we send the word to ambush them both?" Lu Meng stood, picking up the Tiger Hook, and said, "No, let them go. If I am right, Guan Yu is only escorting Guan Ping as far as the Eastern Gate. I want the plan to go as I originally stated. Wait for Guan Yu to turn back for the Mai Castle, then, once he is out of sight, launch the ambush on the east road, just past the Eastern Gate. Pan Zhang should be able to stop Guan Ping, but if he can't, I want Ma Zhong stationed at the next road to Shu... and just to be sure, Lu Xun's unit should be at the last two. He is only one man. And he is no Guan Yu." The messenger nodded, and bowed again, and took off to deliver the message. Lu Meng looked up at the night sky. It didn't matter if Pan Zhang stopped Guan Ping or not. Guan Yu would recieve word of the ambush, and charge out of the Castle gates in rage, believing his son to be dead. All would go as he had planned it. There was no way for them to win. But that didn't mean he wanted Guan Ping to survive... would even Lu Xun be enough to defeat the Son of the War God...? Lu Meng shook the thought away. Of course he would. Doubts in his strategy would only make things go sour. All he had to do was go along with his own plan. Simple, yet perfect in all ways.

Another messenger arrived not much longer after the first had left. His face was panicked. "What is it," Lu Meng demanded. "T-the Shu forces are fighting their way to the gates." Lu Meng raised an eyebrow... he already knew this, had prepared all of the men-

"Xing Cai and Guan Xing are trying to break through the north east gate! And scouts have reported seeing Zhang Fei's army approaching from the south!" Lu Meng's eyes widened. _'How could they have found out so fast,'_ He thought with panic. "Has Lu Xun's unit arrived at the southern gates?" The messenger nodded. Lu Meng gritted his teeth. No. Lu Xun should be enough... his strategy was too flawless to fail. It was impossible to break. It had to be.

Guan Ping watched as his father left back to Mai Castle, before turning to the twenty men in front of him. They were the most loyal and skilled soldiers among Guan Yu's forces. He just hoped they would be enough. He dug his heels into Sandstorm's flanks, taking off down the long road to securing reinforcements. After twenty minutes of riding, he felt a tickle at his neck. Sandstorm suddenly bucked, throwing Guan Ping from his back. Several arrows suddenly pierced the horse who had sacrificed itself for him, and it fell. Guan Ping shouted to his soldiers, "Ambush! It's an ambush!" Wu soldiers, clad in red, charged at the flanks. Guan Ping gripped the Flying Dragon and cut through two soldiers, spinning around the thrust of a spear, rolling away from the downward strike of three swords, before spinning in a circle, blade held out, killing or crippling all of them, as his strike force fought with the ambush force. Guan Ping turned just in time to see and duck out of the way of a pike coming at his face. Standing there was a large, burly man wearing red armour and bulging with muscle. "It's over," the man shouted, swinging his pike again. Guan Ping blocked, parried, and spun out of the way. During the spin, he pushed off of the ground, launching himself about a foot in the air, and bring a crushing blow down the middled the man, his giant sword crushing and killing the man instantly. "You are right, it is over... for you."

One of the Wu soldier ran towards him, dug the shaft of his spear into the ground and vaulted himself at Guan Ping, feet kicking into his chest armour twice. As Guan Ping fell back, two of his sword weilding soldiers rushed the man, each thrusting their swords into his sides. The last two remaining soldiers, crossbowmen, turned and tried to run, only for Guan Ping's bodyguard, an archer who could almost match Huang Zhong in skill with a bow, a man who painted himself like the savages of the south, that wore a mask that was white with purple marks on it, a man named Jiao Quan, fired two arrows in rapid sucession, hitting both men in the left side of their backs, the arrows going through their backs and piercing their hearts.

Guan Ping let out a breath, turned, and knelt down next to Sandstorm, the horse was already dead. Guan Ping felt sadness well up inside of him, remembering when he had gotten the horse when he was but a boy from his first father, Guan Ding, before turning to his troops. Only one man had been injured, but only a slight soreness in the chest from a smack in the chest with the shaft of a spear. "We move," Guan Ping shouted, "We continue as planned! Jiao Quan, let my father know we are alright." The silent man nodded, and shot two arrows up whose ends had been lit.

"Lord Guan Yu...," Zhou Cang said in confusion, seeing two lights go up into the air. Guan Yu let a small smile show on his face. It was definatelly Jiao Quan's. They had set up a system long ago, he, Guan Yu, and Guan Ping. The man would shoot an arrow into the air if they encountered trouble, and two if they got out of it. "It's alright Zhou Cang. It appears that Lu Meng had known that would be our course of action." Guan Yu let his smile fade away as he climbed up the stairs to look down at the Wu and Wei forces camped out in the distance, waiting for the chance to strike the God of War. They would continue to wait.

Lu Meng listened to the report from the scout. _'So, Pan Zhang has been killed... and Guan Yu does not budge. It doesn't matter. My strategy will work. It has to.' _Lu Meng would wait. And he would win. He knew he would. He had to, for the sake of Wu.

Guan Ping and his men raced to the first gate... only to find it was already under attack. By Xing Cai and Guan Xing. Guan Ping let a smile trace itself on his face. He turned to his men and shouted, "What do you say we go and give them a hand?" The men let similar smiles gleam back at him. They all charged with battle cries, cutting down the Wu soldiers who were focused on the other Shu soldiers. They were all being defeated with ease. Guan Ping charged through and cut two down quickly. "Guan Ping... you're alright," Xing Cai said, walking briskly up to him. Guan Ping turned around to face her a warm smile on his face, "Xing Cai..."

Four Wu soldier surrounded them, forcing Guan Ping and Xing Cai back to back. "Xing Cai... where will this road we are walking lead us," Guan Ping asked over his shoulder. Xing Cai raised her Sacred Light spear, while holding its matching shield in front of her defensivelly. "You must not say things such as that... We must support Shu, each of us in our own way, on our own path." Guan Ping nodded, amazed at the conviction beneath her sweet voice. They each took on two of the four, Guan Ping slashing one and smacking the other in the head with the side of his sword, while Xing Cai stabbed one in the stomach and spun, bashing the other's face in with her shield. She turned to him and said, "My father is approaching from the south gates, he may very well already be there attacking already." Guan Ping nodded.

"Xing Cai, go and reinforce my father," Guan Ping said as the last of the gate defenders were cut down, his voice taking on a commanding tone, "Guan Xing, you come with me and secure the other roads for Uncle Zhang Fei." Guan Xing nodded and said, "Zhang Bao and his unit weren't too far behind us." Guan Ping nodded, starting to feel hope for the battle. He looked at his strike force. Not a single soldier had been lost during the assault on the gate. And, with the addition of Guan Xing's unit, it had increased from twenty to sixty. Guan Ping smiled.

Xing Cai raced up the hill to Mai Castle, through all of the bodies of Wu soldiers. And a horse she reconized as Guan Ping's Sandstorm. She cringed, trying to imagine how he must have felt. She remembered seeing him constantly brushing Sandstorm's brown coat and blonde mane. He took a happy pride just watching it, prancing in the fenced in area he had given it. And Xing Cai had enjoyed seeing the boyish look on Guan Ping's face as he did so. She flinched at thinking of the pain he must have inflicted on the soldiers for killing his beloved horse. She looked away from the horse, only to see what could have been a large, built man, who was now crushed in a heap, his head not even what could possibly called a head anymore. Several soldiers gasped as they saw what used to be a man as well, one whispering, "He truly is the son of the God of War!"

Xing Cai, disturbed by the sight said briskly, "Let's go, we have to get to Mai Castle." Just ahead she saw the east gate of the Castle, huge compared to a person. As they approached it open and all of them were able to slip in, and it closed again. Xing Cai saw Guan Yu standing silently, waiting for her. She approached him at a light jog, and bowed when she was in front of him. His first question was immediate, not the 'how did you get here so fast' as she had expected, but rather, "Is Guan Ping alright? Did he make it?" Xing Cai smiled and nodded, answering, "He and Guan Xing are going to clear the southern roads for my father to breakthrough. Zhang Bao and his unit are not far behind us."

"My sons...," Guan Yu said, pride filling his eyes, before turning to his soldiers and shouting, "We are saved men. Even now my Sworn Brother, Zhang Fei, and his son, Zhang Bao, is coming! Soon, we shall show these cowards from Wu and Wei the fire that burns in our hearts!" The men let out echoing war cries of renewed confidence and happiness. They would make it after all. Zhou Cang was shouting the loudest, a smile stretched across the dark skinned man's face. The gate Xing Cai had come in from suddenly opened, and her brother Zhang Bao came in, his force larger than she remembered it being. Guan Yu looked hard at the figure atop a grey horse, and a smile spread across his face, deeper than any Xing Cai could ever remember seeing on the War God's face. The cheers suddenly grew deafening, as they saw their Lord, Liu Bei, the Gold Dragon at his side, the reigns of his grey Hex Mark horse gripped in his hands. "Open the gates. It's time to strike BACK," he shouted. They all raced out, crying out for battle and for retribution against the armies of Wu and Wei.

"What do you mean Xing Cai broke through, and Zhang Fei is about to do the same," Cao Ren, who had just arrived from Fan Castle, bringing Xu Huang along with him, shouted in Lu Meng's face. The Warrior Strategist of Wu scowled at the man decked out in full battle armour. "I mean exactly what I just said. That is why we must strike now, Cao Ren," he told the man, trying to keep his voice calm and even. He succeeded in keeping it even, at least. It was louder than he had intended to be, and with a bit more steel behind the words. Cao Ren was silent for a moment, before turning to face Xu Huang. The man nodded, mounted his white steed, gripping the Destroyer in one hand and shouted, "Make way, I, Xu Huang, will bring an end to this battle!" He and his unit charged, as well as Niu Jin and Zhu Ling, to Siege the southern castle wall. Cao Ren stormed away. Lu Meng growled and said to Zhu Ran and Jiang Quin, "Go and reinforce their attack." This was not how he planned the battle, but he just had to wait for Gan Ning to arrive, then his plan would continue, and they would win. Another messenger arrived, his face pale. "Milord. Gan Ning's fleet just arrived... but... so has Liu Bei's army. He and what remains of the Guan Yu's forces are striking out from the castle. And Lu Xun has been forced to retreat." Lu Meng had to sit down as a pain ripped through his chest. "No," he said quietly, gripping his chest, "My strategy... but everything was so perfect."

Guan Ping and Guan Xing cut their way through enemy, their forces charging behind them to engage Lu Xun's unit. Guan Ping and Xing had already defeated Lu Xun, attacking the small man from either side, forcing him to retreat. Once they reached the southernmost gate, they had to duck out of the way as a body flew towards them. "Guan Ping, Guan Xing," Zhang Fei shouted from atop his black horse, Darkshade, his army behind him, "Guan Yu's still alive right!"

"Yes! Now that you have arrived all is well, Uncle," Guan Ping shouted back. Guan Xing could only smile with happiness, knowing that he was helping to save his father and older brother. "Xing Cai is also at Mai Castle helping to defend it against the Wu and Wei," Guan Xing told Zhang Fei, who grunted and said, "Alright. Come on, let's take a go at these whelps!" Two horses were brought for Guan Ping and Guan Xing. Sixty to one-hundred and thirteen. They charged north, and at just past the mountain edge, turned to the east... only to run into the man Guan Ping knew as Han Dang, as well as his unit. Both forces froze. Shu's out of shock, and Wu's out of fear towards the much larger force.

"ATTACK," came Zhang Fei's command through the silence of shock, now dead. Han Dang's force tried to turn and run, but Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, and Guan Xing charged past them, and began to circle them, herding them up, before breaking away to let their forces sweep over the men. "HAHA! Now this is a battle, huh kids," Zhang Fei shouted over to them, full of battlelust as he stuck the end of his Serpent Blade into Han Dang's chest, the man going limp, before being tossed off, into a Shu soldiers spear, who tossed the man into a Wu soldier. He was pounced upon when he was pinned to the ground. Guan Ping allowed himself a small smile as he brought the Flying Dragon down hard on the side of a soldier's face, the small and quick battle kicking a little dust into his eyes. After it was done they charged down the path towards Wu's main camp. This would be the final strike.

Guan Yu, atop the Red Hare, cut through soldier after soldier, and Red Hare lashed out with his hooves, even biting down on a private's head, so large was his mouth. He saw two Wu generals, two Wei generals, and finally Xu Huang charging towards him. "Lord Guan Yu...," Xu Huang said quietly, respect in his voice, and despite himself, Guan Yu felt the same respect for the brave general. "No one move. Guan Yu... I request a DUEL," Xu Huang shouted, dismounting, holding the Destroyer axe in both hands. "Stay back my warriors. This is only between he and I," Guan Yu said, dismounting as well, pulling the Blue Dragon up into a defensive stance. Xu Huang and Guan Yu circled each other as the soldiers around began chanting, Wu and Wei for Xu Huang, and Shu for Guan Yu.

Guan Yu saw Liu Bei ride up, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai walk over, to watch as well. Xu Huang suddenly charged at Guan Yu, swinging his axe down at Guan Yu's face. Guan Yu brought the shaft of the Blue Dragon up and blocked against the blow, twisted around, knocking the axe away from him, and, while still twisting, swung the blade of the Blue Dragon at Xu Huang's back. Xu Huang knew that was coming and threw all of his weight into a swing against it. The weapons deadlocked, and Xu Huang and Guan Yu were brought face to face, eyes locked. Most duelists would snarl in each others' faces, but these two kept their faces blank as they stared, so great was their respect for one another. Both pushed off then charged back at the same instant, weapons smacking against each other over and over. They both twisted at the same instant, swinging their weapons, and each scored a small slash on one another's chest.

Again they charged, but this time when Guan Yu came, his weapon was spinning. Xu Huang caught on too late, and tried to back pedal, and ducked. He was able to avoid a fatal blow from the blade of the weapon, but was caught across the side of the head with the weight that balanced the weapon, making him dizzy and stagger. Guan Yu brought the end of his weapon up, sending him up into the air. Xu Huang flipped, before he came crashing down back onto the ground, and started to struggle back to his feet. He looked up, expecting to see Guan Yu ready to take his head, but found that he had lowered his weapon. Xu Huang looked at Guan Yu with confusion in his eyes.

"You didn't fight with your all when I was fleeing from Cao Cao's service years ago to return to my brother. I will give you this chance to leave, to repay that debt that I owe you, Xu Huang," Guan Yu said, all of the nobleness in the world in his voice. Xu Huang looked down and saw that his chest was bleeding worse than Guan Yu's. He looked deep into the other general's eyes, and conceeded. "I thank you, Guan Yu. I am proud to call you my friend. But next time we meet... it will be on the battlefield. Then neither of us will have any debt to repay. I ask that it be the last encounter we have." Guan Yu nodded and said, "You have my word, friend. It shall be the last." Xu Huang nodded and mounted, leaving the shocked forces of Shu, Wu, and Wei behind, knowing full well that Cao Cao may have him executed for this. Xu Huang looked to the sky. No, he still had to much to do down the path of True Strength. Cao Cao still needed him.

Guan Yu mounted his horse as he watched the forces that had been led by Xu Huang retreat. That still left the four other generals to deal with. "I offer the same to you four. Will you stand and fight, or will you value your lives and leave," Guan Yu shouted to them. They didn't budge. He nodded, and as they began to charge at him, he, his forces, Liu Bei, and Zhang Fei's two children all charged at the four and their forces, ready to rip them apart.

Guan Ping, having split off from the forces of Zhang Fei and Guan Xing, as he had seen Cao Ren, had his horse trotting along as quietly as it could be. Cao Ren was just ahead of him now. Guan Ping jumped from his horse and tackled Cao Ren off of his, taking them both to the ground, weapons held at the ready as they came up at the same time. "I have much more experience than you boy! What makes you think you can beat me," Cao Ren shouted at Guan Ping. A moment later two arrows pierced between his shoulders, piercing the armour he was wearing. Cao Ren let out a shout as Jiao Quan jumped down from his hiding place in a tree, and Guan Ping dashed forward, bringing the Flying Dragon down on Cao Ren, who brought up his buckler blade, the Crane, and blocked the strike. The size, weight, momentum of the Flying Dragon, combined with Guan Ping's strength, and Cao Ren's awkward position proved to be nearly fatal for Cao Ren. The Flying Dragon smashed against the Crane, and it crushed Cao Ren's arm, making him scream. As he was falling back, Jiao Quan shot an arrow down his throat. He screamed no more.

Guan Ping looked up at Jiao Quan and they nodded at each other. They both raced to the Supply Base that had become Wu's command base. Only for it to suddenly burst into flames. Jiao Quan and Guan Ping threw themselves to the side as the heavy doors were blown off of the Supply Base. And out walked, singed and burned, Lu Meng. "My strategy, everything was so perfect. How did it go wrong," he was muttering to himself.

Guan Ping looked over Jiao Quan and said, "Go to my father, avoid all soldiers if you can, and tell him I'll be returning with Lu Meng's head." Jiao Quan hesitated before nodding and taking off. Guan Ping looked at the maddened Lu Meng, before he charged at the commander. Lu Meng quickly ducked, faster than Guan Ping would have thought possible, hooked onto him with the Tiger Hook, the blade of the weapon digging uncomfortably into Guan Ping's back armour, and swung Guan Ping towards a heavy wooden barricade. Guan Ping tried to steady himself in the air, but couldn't in time, and the back of his head cracked against the wood. Guan Ping struggled to his feet, feeling something wet and warm on the back of his head, his mind scrambled. He looked up and quickly rolled out of the way of the charging Lu Meng, who looked like a crazed tiger. Guan Ping brought the Flying Dragon up against the Tiger Hook, and managed, by some lucky chance to knock it out of Lu Meng's hand.

It didn't even slow Lu Meng down. He sweep kicked at Guan Ping feet, and Guan Ping jumped over his outstretched foot, and swung his blade down at Lu Meng's head. The Wu general quickly rolled out of the way, and scooped up some dirt and threw it into Guan Ping's eyes in one swift liquid like motion. Guan Ping staggered back as he felt a heavy blow to his face from Lu Meng's fist, before another punch directed at his stomach, nearly pushed the wind from his lungs. Thanks to his armour however, Lu Meng was probally hurt worse than he was. But that didn't stop the man from kicking the Flying Dragon away from Guan Ping's hands. They locked hands, and began pushing against one another. Guan Ping, having trained with the huge blade he weilded since a young age, was probally the strongest of the two, but Lu Meng was more technical than he was, able to work out caculations and equations quicker in a fight than he.

Lu Meng dropped back, making Guan Ping think he had won the test of strength, but as Lu Meng was falling back, he let go of Ping's right hand, taking hold of Ping's forearm, and tossed him over his shoulder. Guan Ping let out a small scream as his arm was wrenched out of socket. He landed on the ground bouncing and rolling across the dirt. He looked up, holding his throbbing arm, as Lu Meng approached him, that crazed look begining to fade from his eyes. "Because of you, my strategy failed tonight. Because of you... grr... Rrr... DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE," he suddenly shouted, launching himself at Guan Ping's throat. Ping felt the man's cold and clammy hands wrap around his throat, choking the life from him, as he gasped for breath that wouldn't come.

He managed to get a foot into Lu Meng's chest, and pushed the man off of him. He pulled himself along, and gripped the handle of the Flying Dragon. When he was able to stand, he saw Lu Meng, weapon in hand, racing towards him, ready to end his life. Guan Ping growled. Time seemed to slow down as his thoughts raced at such a speed it made him dizzy. _'Is this how it is going to end...,'_ he thought. An image of his father fighting hard, despite the multiple stab wounds he suffered at Fan Castle. Uncle Zhang Fei taking down hordes of soldiers. His brothers, Guan Xing and Guan Suo, the latter who had had to retreat he was injured so bad at Fan, watching him return from a battle, their eyes glowing when they were much younger. Xing Cai... _'We must support Shu. Each of us in our own way, on our own path!'_ His head suddenly shot up, his muscles buldging as they began to tear themselves apart. Gripping the handle of the Flying Dragon hard, he began to swing it in rapid circles towards Lu Meng, who brought up the Tiger Hook to block. _'I will not fail! Father... I WILL NOT FAIL YOU! I shall prove to you and everyone else that I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms.'_

The Flying Dragon crashed against the shaft of the Tiger Hook, and broke it in two. But Guan Ping didn't stop, not even when he saw the horde of Wu soldiers begin charging at him over the shoulder of Lu Meng. He continued to spin, cut Lu Meng in half, barelly registering the high pitched scream. He then jumped, bringing his blade up through Lu Meng to cut/crush into four pieces, the two upper body halves only connected by the man's neck. And then, with a thunderous crash, he brought his giant blade down, a shock wave of energy cutting through the air, essientally scarring it. The energy wiped out all of the soldiers charging towards him, leaving the ground smoking. So was the Flying Dragon. He nearly fell to his knees, but, through sheer will power alone, kept himself up, long enough to cut off Lu Meng's head and remount his horse. He turned the horse at a slow walk north, back to Mai Castle, the night's battle weariness finally catching up to him.

Xing Cai raced through the battle, stabbing, bashing, and smacking her way through the enemy. A shout suddenly went up in the air. A call for retreat. The Wu and Wei forces stopped fighting, the ones whose lives weren't in immediate danger, and retreated. As they were retreating to ships and other escape routes, Guan Xing and her father charged at them, attacking the retreating soldiers. Guan Yu waved at his brother, who stopped and let the remnants of soldiers escape. There wasn't that many at all.

And, slumped on a horse, rode Guan Ping, looking like he could barelly lead his horse, let alone carrying a giant blade. But there he was, carrying it as well as something... a head. Commander Lu Meng's head. He rode through to his father, all of the soldiers cheering as he held up the head weakly. Xing Cai took a hard look at him, and saw that he was favoring his left arm, trying to keep from doing much with it. Zhang Fei, Guan Xing, and finally, Guan Yu rode over to him. They were a bit out of ear shot for her to hear so she started to run over to them. Just as she reached them, Guan Ping had fallen off of the horse, and a second later stood, only to collapse into the arms of a worried looking Guan Xing and Guan Yu, while Zhang Fei dismounted from Darkshade and walked over to her. She hadn't realized that she had begun to take off at a run.

"Xing Cai, no. They need to get him treated for his wounds. His head is bleeding pretty bad and his shoulder was ripped out of socket. Sometimes words of sympathy can only make things worse," Zhang Fei said, looking down at her, his normally fierce and gruff features softened a little. She sighed and nodded.

Later that night, almost morning, during the celebrations, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei had found their sworn brother looking at the medical tent, where the occasional grunt would come from. "Brother," Zhang Fei said cautiously, "You should be proud of your son." Liu Bei nodded and pointed out, "You should be celebrating with your soldiers, he'll be fine in a few weeks." Guan Yu sighed and said, "You don't understand my brothers... after he stood up when he fell off of his horse... he wasn't even conscious." Liu Bei's eyes widened while Zhang Fei began scratching his short scruffy beard and asked, "How does that work?"

"When I first met the boy," Guan Yu began, running a hand through his long beard, "He wasn't very strong. But he was determined to prove that he could be a True Warrior... Oh... and the fire that burned in his heart was hotter than a dragon's breath ever could be. I was visiting one of my kinsman, Guan Ding, when I saw his son the first morning I had arrived, just a lanky boy, not quite a man, swinging a big rusted sword. His father snorted and said that he was a foolish dreamer to ever think he could become a True Warrior. He continued to train with that sword from morning to night, never stopping. I stood behind a tree and watched him, until he finally collapsed from the pain of the work. And then... he dragged himself onto his feet and began once more. I was... impressed by him. I asked Guan Ding if I could take him with me to become a True Warrior, to teach him as a father would. The man smiled and told me he was mine. Before I let him know though, I asked him what his dream was." Guan Yu smiled, his vision going hazy as he recalled the boy sitting straight backed and serious...

A boy with a determined look in his eyes saying loudly with pride, "I want to prove that, though I have no truelly special skills, that I too can be a splendid warrior, a True Warrior. To prove my own Warrior's Way!" Guan Yu turned to look his sworn brothers with a small sad smile, "That is what he told me. I wanted to do whatever I could to help him. Because his was a goal worth achieving, to prove that his Way, was the RIGHT way! I- I wanted to help him so badly, I taught him manuevers that would tear a normal man in half. But he trained everyday until he mastered them. I told him, that his strongest attack, was only to be used for one reason, and one reason only. TO ACHIEVE HIS GOAL! To prove to the world that he was a truelly Splendid and Great Warrior and that his Warrior Way was the best Way!" Now tears began to brim in his eyes.

"We were both so obssessed with reaching this goal... that we didn't care what happened, what the consiquences were. He especially. Now... he may never be able to fight again. It is my fault he is like this," Guan Yu lowered his head and turned away from his sworn brothers, to stare at the tent again. Liu Bei nodded, putting his hand on Guan Yu's shoulder comfortingly. Zhang Fei nodded. He could completelly understand that desire. The desire to do anything to prove you were the best. But for Guan Ping it had to be different; he grew up being told that he would never make it. Zhang Fei however, had always been powerful. He saw his daughter, holding her hands over her mouth as she tried to hide from them, and decided not to say anything, but rather, convince his sworn brothers to come to the celebration, since most of it was being held in Guan Ping's honor.

Xing Cai, who had been hiding behind a tent listening to her father and her two uncles talk had to put her hand to her mouth. _'Guan Ping... NO,'_ she thought, extremelly upset. She didn't want that to happen, not after the years of gruelling training he put himself through, just to become half as good as he truelly was. After all that, he couldn't just fall on his own sword... it wasn't right, it wasn't fair! She waited for the trio to turn back to the celebrations, then took off to the medical tent. But stopped as an arrow struck right by her foot. She looked down, and suddenly a knife was against her throat. She turned slightly, to see that it was just Jiao Quan, Guan Ping's dedicated bodyguard. The man probally wouldn't let anyone near Guan Ping, not even his own father, unless they went through him.

"Jiao Quan, please let me through! I have to see him...," tears well in Xing Cai's eyes as she stared at the blank mask, "Please!"

The bodyguard hesitated for several long moments, before he put away his knife and nodded to her. Xing Cai turned and hugged him, not caring how it looked to anyone watching, before turning back and ran into the tent. There was a doctor over in a corner who had nodded off to sleep, and there in the middle of the room on a bed mat, barechested, was Guan Ping. He looked a lot different. Xing Cai attributed it to the fact that he wasn't wearing his green head band and his hair wasn't spike like it usually was. Now it just fell around his face, and his head band had been replaced by medical wrap. Xing Cai got on her knees next to him, and brushed some hair out of his face, and said in a fierce hushed voice, "You are not allowed to be crippled Ping, do you understand me? You have to show everyone that your Way is the right Way, that it is the only Way!" She felt a brush of air against her. It was just Jiao Quan, coming in to check on Guan Ping as well. The man was paranoid. Xing Cai threw a quick glance at her and went back to staring at-

..._HER!_

She slowly turned her gaze back at Jiao Quan, who had taken off the mask and headdress that gave the appearance of one having cat ears, and now standing there was a woman with short brown hair, flawless skin, thin eyebrows, and doe brown eyes. She was staring at Ping as well. "Jiao Quan? You are... you're a woman," Xing Cai said, confusion written all over her face. Jiao Quan said, "My name is really Jiao Xiang."

"But-"

"Why would I pose as a man? Since the first day I saw Master Guan Ping, I had fallen in love with him. I was extremelly skilled with a bow and a knife, but I knew that if I asked looking like a girl, I would be rejected outright as his bodyguard. So, I had to do this... I had to be by his side... one way or another," Jiao Qu... Jiao Xiang said. Xing Cai's mind was racing with questions, but the one that came out she hadn't expected, or didn't think was relevant. "Does he know that you are a woman?" Then why did it feel like she had to know?

"No, I've hid it well from everyone." Xing Cai nodded, feeling a pressure on her heart suddenly lift. _'Why did I ask that first,'_ Xing Cai thought. "Do you have feelings for him as well," Jiao Xiang asked. Xing Cai looked up and was about to say no immediatelly, but she thought about it. _'Do I? I shouldn't, he is my father's nephew,'_ she thought.

_'But you two are not bound by marriage or blood relation. It is only natural that you would be attracted to him,'_ another part of her mind argued back. She told that side to shut its mouth and keep its thinking to itself. She could only shrug at Jiao Xiang's question, not really sure how to answer. She didn't have an answer herself. Jiao Xiang put on her headdress and mask, and again assumed the role of the loyal and silent bodyguard, Jiao Quan. "Don't tell anyone about me, I beg of you," she said over her shoulder as she prepared to leave. Xing Cai nodded her head. Jiao Xiang... Jiao Quan... whoever she was right now, nodded back.

Two weeks later, when Guan Yu was seriously begining to worry about Guan Ping, he finally woke up, his left arm still slightly sore. The doctor immediatelly assaulted him with a sling. Guan Ping grudgingly accepted it, then walked out of the medical tent in only a pair of pants and the medical wrap around his forehead, really protecting the back of his head, which had a dull pressure against it. He saw Jiao Quan out of the corner of his eye, and the silent warrior walked up beside him, escorting him. He walked through Mai Castle, watching as the soldier all began to bow their heads as he walked past. He nodded his head to them, and quickened his pace as he saw his father walking to him. Guan Ping smiled as he saw Guan Xing run past his briskly running father, and skid to a stop in front of Guan Ping.

"PING," he yelled excitedly, laughing. The two brothers clasped forearms and hugged one another, and Xing shouted, "Guess what we dug up from his healing place." Guan Ping looked around then right behind him, he saw his brother Guan Suo. Ping had to laugh hard at the way he looked. He was more bandaged up than he was. "Well," Guan Ping said, "At least someone feels worse than I do!"

Guan Suo gave a mock hurt look and nudged him, very gently, in the right side. The three brothers all laughed hard, so hard that it casued a small pain to shoot through Suo, but he laughed at that too. Guan Yu 'hummph'ed behind the three brothers who turned to face their father in stiff attention.

"I am proud of all of you," Guan Yu said, a warm smile on his face, "You have risen to meet these trials of your courage and strength," he cast a look at Suo who was staring at the ground in shame, put a hand on his shoulder, "And you need to know, that if you have no other choice than retreat, there is no shame in it. You are all mighty dragons on the battlefield!" They all smiled at their father. Guan Yu looked at each again, then stepped aside as Liu Bei walked up to each. "I am giving you your titles of power! Just as your father, my brother, is the God of War, you are his dragon sons." He drew the Gold Dragon, and they each knelt before him.

"Guan Suo, you are the Wind Dragon, fierce as a tornado, but gentle like the breeze."

"Guan Xing, you are the Sea Dragon, your movements fluid and swift, sometimes violent. Yet at the same time you can be calm and soothing," he touched either shoulder of Guan Xing.

"And Guan Ping, you are the Fire Dragon. Your passion burns deep and hot, your determination unmatched."

The all stood after this ordeal, and the cheers of Shu rang out. The three brothers looked at each other than at the smiling father, pride swelling in all of them.


End file.
